


Simultaneous

by GingerEl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, But nothing sexual, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyship Roadtrip, Tenderness, brief nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl
Summary: Cindy's face clears as Ignis' meaning settles over her and she says, "Oh, I understand how that must 'ave happened what with y'all working so close with our prince here."Gladio outright laughs but Noctis manages to control himself to a little snort.Ignis simply adjusts his glasses and bites back a smile."Sorry?" Cindy says."You're not the first one to assume our relationship developed due to a mutual, ah - admiration for Noct.""But you're dead wrong," Noctis tells her."Oh," she says, looking confused again.At that moment the fourth member of their party all but falls out of the convenience store, stumbling over his own feet but righting himself with a smile.You'd have to be a complete idiot to miss the sappy lovesick expression they all wear as Prompto approaches with an armful of drinks for everyone. And Cindy could never be described as an idiot.It's obvious the mutual admiration had been for someone else entirely.Alternatively: There's no favourites in their relationship but there is a majority consensus that it's all Prompto's fault they're in this mess in the first place even if he is the kind of idiot that forgets his own birthday.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 38
Kudos: 184





	Simultaneous

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY PROMPTO!  
> I hope you enjoy being doted on by your three sweet boyfriends, you deserve it.
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful [Railyard_Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Railyard_Ghosts) for beta-ing this for me! You really, really helped make this better 💜 thank you again.

“It’s good to be back,” Prompto says happily as Ignis brings the car to a stop in Hammerhead.

“Tired of my cooking already are we?” Ignis teases. As predicted Prompto immediately aborts all efforts to exit the vehicle and turns to Ignis looking so earnestly aghast at the very _idea_ he could have hurt Ignis’ feelings.

“No!” he cries, “Your food is the _best_ food.”

Prompto shuffles to the edge of his seat and then leans over the centre console to press a kiss against the corner of Ignis’ mouth.

“I believe you,” Ignis says and he turns his head to steal another kiss, full on the mouth this time. Brief because they’re right in the centre of Hammerhead but real and sweet all the same.

“I could go for a drink,” Gladio says from the back and Prompto scrambles from his seat so fast Ignis almost cricks his neck turning to watch him hop out of the car.

“I’ll go to the shop,” Prompto says, “Usual for everyone?”

Noct yawns in the back seat.

Gladio checks, “You want some company?”

“I’ve got it,” Prompto assures him, “You guys stay here to talk to Cid and Cindy.”

As he steps past Gladio’s door the Shield reaches out to give the gunner a quick pat on the butt and Ignis has to turn his head away to hide his smile. It’s best to avoid staring at the way Prompto turns around to stick his tongue out at his eldest boyfriend as he backs away towards the shop for the sake of decency.

“I hope these lights help,” Noct says around another yawn.

“It would be nice to feel more secure travelling at night,” Ignis agrees.

Gladio huffs and climbs out of the car, stretching his arms above his head. Noct, renewed from his short nap, swings himself over the door without bothering to open it, just pushing up with his arms and swinging his legs over. He walks around the car to stand next to Gladio, edging closer and closer until Gladio smiles and pulls him right into his side, tucking him against his side and pressing a kiss to his hair.

So much for being discreet, Ignis thinks, but they never have been very good at that.

When Ignis joins them outside the Regalia Noct is content against Gladio, cheek pressed into chest and eyes closed like he has every intention to fall asleep again. Ignis stops close, because he always does, and Noct cracks one eye open and unwraps one of his arms from around Gladio’s middle, holding out his hand to Ignis.

Ignis takes the hand in his and carefully presses a kiss against each of Noct’s fingers to make him smile. Gladio kisses his head again.

“Howdy, y’all,” Cindy calls, “I heard - oh.”

Ignis gives Noct’s fingers a squeeze before dropping his hand. Gladio and Noct stay close together and Ignis can’t really blame them. The damage is already done after all.

“I didn’t know you were -” Cindy says and her eyes flick from Noct and Gladio entwined together, to the space where Noct and Ignis’ hands had been and finally up to Ignis’ eyes.

Ignis offers her a smile.

“We’re not _supposed_ to flaunt it,” Ignis says.

“Oh o’course,” Cindy says, “I just thought the Prince here was with your little blond friend.”

“That too,” Noct says.

Cindy frowns, just a little notch between her eyebrows but with none of the coldness in her eyes Ignis has come to expect when people first discover them. He hopes this means she doesn’t disapprove, that perhaps she just doesn’t really _understand_.

“We’re all very _fond_ of each other,” Ignis says. He hopes that’s _enough_ for her. He’s really not in the mood to explain the ins and outs of their relationship to someone who may or may not approve of it. Again.

Thankfully Cindy's face clears as Ignis' meaning settles over her and she says, "Oh, I understand how that must 'ave happened what with y'all working so close with our prince here."

Gladio outright laughs but Noctis manages to control himself to a little snort. Ignis simply adjusts his glasses and bites back a smile.

"Sorry?" Cindy says.

"You're not the first one to assume our relationship developed due to a mutual, ah - _admiration_ for Noct."

"But you're dead wrong," Noctis tells her.

"Oh," she says, looking confused again.

At that moment the fourth member of their party all but falls out of the convenience store, stumbling over his own feet but righting himself with a smile.

Ignis is sure you'd have to be a complete idiot to miss the sappy lovesick expression they all wear as Prompto approaches with drinks for everyone in his arms. And Cindy could never be described as an idiot.

“Hey Iggy they had the Ebony _dark_ roast that you really like and I - oh. Are we - can we cuddle in public now?”

Gladio chuckles and Noct throws out his hand again. Prompto shuffles forward until Noct can grab him by the bicep to drag him close, levering himself off Gladio’s chest just far enough to drop a kiss to Prompto’s slightly parted mouth. Prompto leans into it as much as he can with his arms full and Noct gives a contented hum as they pull apart.

“I think we’re safe in Hammerhead,” Ignis says and looking ridiculously pleased and adorably flushed Prompto comes to his side instead, close enough for Ignis to wrap his arm around his waist.

“Oh, Cindy,” Prompto says, “I got you one of those ice teas I’ve seen you drinking.”

“Now aren’t you just a _sweetheart_ ,” Cindy all but coos.

“Yes,” Ignis says, “He is.”

\- _G_ -

When Gladio first meets Prompto he’s not entirely convinced.

He’s simultaneously boisterous _and_ shy, eager to please but unable to always make eye contact and Gladio just doesn’t get why Noct - and Iggy - seem to like him so much.

The first time they meet is at an arcade and the fifteen year old all but hides behind his new friend, not saying a _single_ word. Gladio knows he’s intimidating but something about that rubs him the wrong way.

The next day at the Citadel Ignis tells him how pleased he is that Noct is making a friend at last, a friend with decent enough grades and a squeaky clean record _and_ a part-time job to boot.

Gladio’s still not convinced.

<>

Iris is lucky Gladio loves her so much. Like, _really_ lucky.

It’s 6am on a _Saturday_ and he is already in line at her favourite bakery to try and pick her up a _strawberry filled vanilla cake_ because she didn’t think to tell them this is what she really, really wanted until yesterday when it was too late to call in and order her one.

Gladio knows. He tried.

Gladio even tried to throw his weight around as a top ranking official connected to the Crown and _nothing_. The bakery will be as busy as the bakery gets the lady said on the phone. And that was that.

Dad had offered to come but of the two of them it’s better if Gladio is the one late to her birthday breakfast because she generally gets to spend more time with him anyway.

Thankfully when the doors open up Gladio makes it through as one of the first dozen people and there’s a full shelf of _strawberry filled vanilla cakes_ waiting when he makes it through the door. Gladio orders one and then picks out a dozen pastries too because Gladio really does love his sister.

The little brat.

To Gladio's utter surprise Prompto is outside on the pavement when he exits the bakery.

Quite literally _on_ the pavement.

Prompto’s already pushing himself back to his feet before Gladio can bring himself to react.

“Hey,” Gladio says, stupefied a little by his shock, “Are you okay?”

Prompto really obviously _forces_ a smile onto his face as he steps closer.

“Gladio! What are you doing here so early?” Prompto says, sidestepping the question. Prompto rubs his hand across his stomach to dislodge some of the debris lodged in the shallow scrapes on his palms.

“I could say the same to you,” Gladio retorts.

“On my run,” Prompto says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“You run this far out?” Gladio says.

Gladio can’t deny it, he’s impressed. He didn’t really think Prompto had that kind of dedication in him.

Gladio’s known him a couple years now and he certainly _likes_ Prompto now. He’s funny and he’s always _happy_ which makes a nice change from boring, bland old men at the Citadel. Plus he really draws Noct out of his shell and Noct really needs that. They all need that.

Prompto shrugs like it’s no big deal.

“Did you fall?” Gladio asks.

Prompto’s already flushed from exercise but the redness across the top of his cheeks darkens. It highlights his freckles _and_ the intriguing violet quality to Prompto’s eyes.

It’s really cute. 

Prompto’s really cute.

“I tripped on a loose bit of the pavement,” Prompto admits, “Because I’m stupidly clumsy.”

“Could happen to anyone,” Gladio tries to reassure him, “Don’t beat yourself up.”

Prompto manages a weak smile.

“You never said why you were here,” Prompto reminds him.

“I’m picking up a cake for Iris’ birthday,” Gladio says, “Come one I’ll give you a ride home on the way back to the manor.”

It’s completely the wrong direction but Gladio doesn’t care.

“No!” Prompto says, “No, that’s okay. And I should finish my run.”

“You might be hurt,” Gladio says, “And you won’t know because of the adrenaline. Come on. I’ll drive.”

Prompto opens his mouth like he’s going to argue and then seems to think better of it.

“If you really don’t mind?”

“C’mon short stuff,” Gladio teases, “You can carry the cake if you promise not to trip again.”

<>

“Careful, careful,” Gladio says when Prompto over balances and falls off the beam.

Prompto’s never going to use lances as his main weapon, he’s just _not_ . It’s not even that Prompto isn’t agile and co-ordinated there’s just _something_ about the short blond and the weapons that don’t gel.

“Sorry,” Prompto says and he allows himself to be helped to his feet with his mouth a flat line and his eyes wide and glassy like they get when he’s trying to hide how upset he is about something. The miserable hunch of Prompto’s shoulders breaks Gladio’s heart, he _hates_ it. 

Gladio wants to do something, anything so those blue-violet eyes are shining with joy not sadness. They’re _so_ pretty and Gladio just can’t _stand_ -

_Oh._

Oh shit.

That is _inconvenient_.

What with Noct and Iggy also being sweet on him and all that.

“You’re doing great,” Gladio tells him as his heart races like _he’s_ the one running training drills. 

Prompto glances around at all the other recruits, still crossing the beams with their weapons balanced easily in their grasp. Gladio winces. He should have known Prompto wouldn’t accept the reassurance at face value. He never does.

“Sure,” Prompto mumbles and Gods love him he clambers straight back onto the beam and holds his hands out for the weapon.

“Slowly this time,” Gladio advises and he stays right by Prompto’s beam so he can catch him if it looks like he’s going to fall again.

Selfishly Gladio kind of hopes he does.

\- - -

Prompto just - he doesn’t know, is the thing. He’s never been able to tell, he’s never known when someone likes him.

Which is weird because he and Noct are _so_ close and Prompto’s probably as attentive as Iggy when it comes to paying attention to their likes and dislikes. So he should absolutely be able to spot that they all like him, it should be the _simplest_ thing.

Because he _knows_ them.

Prompto thinks he buys bad presents but he absolutely does _not_. He buys the best ones; small and meaningful with all the thought and care in the world to make up for what he feels he lacks by having less money.

Sometimes Gladio thinks Prompto likes them back - all of them - but then Prompto’s all easy blushes for anyone and Astrals know he doesn’t get enough attention at home. Anyone like that would lean into a hand on a shoulder or flush bright red when a drowsy Prince falls dead asleep on your shoulder.

It doesn’t mean anything.

What surprises Gladio is how little he _cares_ about seeing one of the other two touching Prompto. How all he feels is fondness when Noct and Prom inevitably fall asleep on the couch, limbs all entwined. Or how he only _likes_ the way it looks when Ignis holds his chin steady to feed him a taste of his new curry and isn’t chomping at the bit to replace the adviser's hand with his own. .

He finds himself wishing he could brush back Iggy’s hair too, press a hand to his waist as he passes in the kitchen, maybe carry Noct to bed when he’s too tired to walk, pull the blankets up to his chin and kiss his forehead.

Prompto made him soft - not only for Prompto but the whole lot of them apparently.

Gladio doesn’t think he minds.

“Will you get me the butter from the fridge?” Ignis asks him and Gladio turns without thinking to do just that.

When he turns back with the dish in his hand he’s distracted by how _Iggy_ is distracted.

Noct and Prompto are on the couch together, nothing unusual there, but their game is long forgotten now, it’s just the two of them sitting close together, heads inclined.

Noct’s sort of got his arm around Prompto’s waist and they’re talking softly, so quietly their words can’t be heard in the kitchen when normally it's a struggle to drown them out. There’s something tender about the whole thing, the way Prompto can’t quite meet Noct’s eye and Noct is listening _so_ attentively.

Prompto looks kind of upset though and it's all of Gladio’s control to leave him to Noct, to let the best friends - more? Who knows at this point - sort it out themselves.

Gladio places down the butter dish and it clatters more loudly than he was expecting, startling Ignis away from where he too had been taking in the scene.

“Sorry,” Ignis says, floundering uncharacteristically for a moment. His cheeks pink just a little and Gladio knows that he is absolutely well and truly gone gone _gone_ for the whole lot of them.

“Hey,” Gladio says and he catches Iggy’s shoulder before he can turn away, “Don’t be sorry.”

Ignis looks at him with something between wariness and hope and Gladio carefully shifts his hand up to Iggy’s neck, thumb brushing along his jaw.

“Don’t be sorry,” Gladio says again, “I like looking at them too.”

\- _I -_

Ignis isn’t the one that has to perform Prompto’s background check. The Marshal takes care of that. But he is the one that has to tell Noct about it.

“Why can’t you just let me be _normal_?” Noct begs, “Prompto’s fine - he’s great. Please Iggy, don’t do this.”

“Noct,” Ignis says softly, “You know I wish I didn’t have to.”

Noct deflates at once, even his hair seems to lose some of its usual energy.

“Yeah, I know,” Noct replies, “Just - I don’t want to see it.”

“No one is asking you to,” Ignis promises.

“He really _is_ great,” Noct mutters with only a _hint_ of petulance.

“Then I’m sure everything I read about him will reflect that.”

-

There’s not really _much_ to read in the end.

Prompto Argentum is kind of _bland_ if Ignis is being honest. 

There’s nothing of particular note in his school transcripts - he has a passing learning preference for math and the arts but otherwise his grades are simply _enough_ \- and he’s never been involved with the police or the Crownsguard in any way.

He’s never belonged to a sports team though the recent _hands on_ part of his security check reveals that he runs every morning but Sundays and that only seems to be because on Sundays he goes to work.

He works three afternoons a week too but that’s beside the point.

Prompto Argentum is just a normal, run of the mill, High School student who’s most astounding achievement to date seems to be the fact he’s gotten Noctis to give him the time of day.

At least on paper.

<>

Prompto watches him chop an onion with the same sort of intense focus _Noctis_ only gives his favourite video games.

“Did you need something?” Ignis asks when coring and slicing a pepper gets much the same response.

Prompto startles so badly he almost slides right off his stool.

He’s very endearing - Ignis has to bite back a smile.

“Sorry!” Prompto says, “Sorry I uh - it’s just I have to cook for myself a lot and you make it look so _easy_.”

Ignis pauses with his knife hovering above a mushroom - Noctis won’t eat them but Ignis has to _try_.

“Your parents don’t feed you?” Ignis says, realising just a fraction too late he probably could have worded that better.

“Oh. Uh, they do!” Prompto says - babbles, “They just, um. Work away a lot. So. I have to fend for myself. Sometimes.”

“How often is ‘sometimes’?” Ignis asks. He’s known Prompto for well over a year now and while Ignis is aware his parent’s work often takes them outside of Insomnia he hadn’t really thought it was a thing that would affect Prompto like _this_.

“All the time,” Noct calls from the dining table.

“Not _all_ the time,” Prompto sputters indignantly. Ignis has to bite back another smile.

Ignis looks at the assembled produce and over to Noct who’s playing on his phone rather than reading the report he’s supposed to be getting through.

“I’ll send you home with some extras,” Ignis says, “Give you a night off.”

Prompto jumps off his stool and moves towards the kitchen eagerly.

“Let me help, please,” he says.

“That’s quite alright -” Ignis starts but Prompto’s face falls so dramatically that Ignis finds himself backpedaling, unwilling to be the person that caused such a look on his lovely face, “I have the cooking quite under control, but I wouldn’t mind some help getting the kitchen in top shape again.”

“On it!” Prompto says happily, rushing to the sink to fill it with hot soapy water.

<>

Ignis has a cold.

It’s _not_ the flu whatever anyone else might say.

Just a cold. A _bad_ cold.

He is contagious however which means he’s not allowed to go to Noctis’ apartment currently and it _should_ be nice to have the night off but it’s _not_. Gladio had gone round in his stead, sent Ignis a picture of the boys studying first, then eating some rice-based dish - Ignis pretended not to see the the containers in the background - and then a little later of just Noctis curled up under a blanket on the couch with a controller in his hand.

 _Prompto went home?_ He’d text Gladio.

 _Pipsqueak said he had something to do. Left not long after dinner_. Gladio had let him know.

Ignis had reprimanded Gladio for the senseless name calling but Gladio assured him it was all in _good fun_ . Ignis mostly believes him, it took Gladio a while to _warm_ to Prompto but he seems to have gotten there. Finally.

Prompto doesn’t have work today, Ignis knows. Unless in the few days Ignis has been confined to his apartment he’s picked up more shifts but that seems unlikely. Any more work than he already has and he’s sure to fall behind at school and that’s just - it’s not _acceptable_.

To Prompto, to his parents, to Ignis.

Not that Ignis would be disappointed in him or anything. Just that he knows how much _Prompto_ would be upset by it.

Ignis wants to text him, to ask what drew him away from Noct’s but that seems too much. Ignis isn’t sure if he _can_ do that - he’d do it for Noctis, for Gladio, but that’s expected of him, it’s necessary really.

Ignis switches over to his chat with Prompto. The last thing in there is a photo Prompto had sent, a little grey kitten on a table outside a cafe, nosing at a coffee cup.

 _This reminded me of you_. Prompto had sent with the picture.

And Ignis had just not responded.

Why hadn’t he responded?

It suddenly feels like the most grievous of crimes. But it’s been too long, too many days to respond _now_ and Ignis is suddenly bereft of what to do -

There’s a knock on his door.

Ignis is wearing his sole pair of sweatpants - fitted, dark grey and a present from Noctis - and he wouldn’t usually answer the door in such a manner but he’s not _so_ proud that he can’t admit he really doesn’t have the energy to dress more appropriately.

Whoever it is, at this time of night, probably doesn’t warrant his concern anyway.

Except of course when he opens the door to reveal a nervous Prompto clutching a reusable tote back to his chest.

“Hi,” Prompto says, “Sorry if I’m bothering you.”

“I didn’t know you knew where I lived,” Ignis blurts because apparently all he’s good at right now seems to be inadvertently hurting Prompto’s feelings.

Prompto blushes, ducking his head. His arms cinch a little tighter around his tote back.

“Noct gave me your address,” Prompto says, “I should - I should have text first. Here -” he holds out the back towards Ignis, refusing to meet his gaze.

“Come on inside,” Ignis says to cover his previous mistake, “I’ll make us some tea.”

“I’ll do it!” Prompto argues, “You’re sick. I can do it.”

Ignis goes to argue some more but bites his tongue. It’s sweet that Prompto wants to do this for him and there can be no harm in letting him, surely.

Prompto shuffles inside, smiling now. He takes one look around Ignis’ open plan living space and then takes Ignis gently by the forearm to lead him off towards the couch.

“You should be resting,” Prompto says and in a slight daze Ignis allows himself to be settled on the couch and the blanket he has across the back spread over his lap.

“Thank you,” Ignis says, “What is in your bag?”

“Oh!” Prompto says brightly, “Are you hungry? I made you soup.”

“You made me soup?”

Prompto nods and finally takes a seat, right at the other end of the couch. From the tote bag he retrieves a flask, slightly battered but obviously designed to keep things warm.

“I had to use the recipe from that book at Noct’s,” Prompto says, “And I know you made changes to the recipe so it’s better but I - well I tried my best so I hope it’s at least okay.”

Prompto thrusts it towards Ignis again and this time the adviser takes it, feeling a warmth spreading in his stomach even though he’s not actually started eating the soup yet.

“That’s very kind of you,” Ignis says, “I’m sure it’ll be wonderful.”

Prompto makes a face, “Lets just hope for something edible.”

Before Ignis can even attempt to reassure him again Prompto is on his feet once more, “Do you want soup or tea?”

Ignis, who has been existing solely on canned coffee and lightly salted crackers for a number of days now knows easily what his answer will be.

“Soup please,” Ignis says, wondering how Prompto has the power over him to make him stay still and settled when he’d normally be jumping up to take care of it himself.

Prompto plucks the flask back out of his hands and stands.

“Where are your bowls?” he asks as he makes his way towards the kitchen.

<>

“I’m just saying,” Prompto says laughing. Prompto smiles, pushing his cheeks up and wide, freckles illuminated by the multi-coloured lights hanging around the entrance to the fair. Prompto tears off a large piece of candy floss and pops it in his mouth, a sticky strand of it gets caught on the corner of his lip.

Ignis feels an odd flutter in his chest as he looks at it, his stomach turning over when Prompto’s tongue sneaks out to pull it into his mouth. Ignis’ eyes are drawn to Noct then, who obviously noticed it too, staring just a little too conspicuously at his best friend’s mouth.

“Noctis,” Ignis says, pulling Noct’s attention away before anyone else spots it, “Are you sure you’re ready to leave.”

Ignis gets it. He _really_ gets it. Prompto is - he’s something else.

Ignis doesn’t remember when or how he his feelings for Prompto turned from caring to _yearning_ but he knows it was _after_ Noct’s feelings had changed and it’s that, among other things, that have helped him keep said feelings to himself.

Noctis pulls his eyes away with visible reluctance and says, “I guess. We did everything, huh?”

“Except the really twisty one that would have made the two of you hurl,” Gladio teases. He reaches out to ruffle Prompto’s hair and when he’s done he sets his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders.

Noct’s face tightens for the briefest of moments when he takes in the sight of them standing close together like they are but then his expression shifts, softens into a fond smile.

Ignis gets _that_ too _._

_\- N -_

On the days Noctis manages to drag himself to school more than two minutes before the first period bell Prompto always turns around to sit backwards in his chair and fold his arms on top of Noctis’ desk.

“Did you get the reading done?” Prompto mumbles, apparently not managing to be a morning person today.

“For history?” Noct clarifies, “Yeah, Iggy wouldn’t leave until it was done. So annoying.”

Prompto half shrugs from his hunched over position and Noct can’t help but notice there’s something a little _off_ about him.

“Must be nice to have someone looking out for you,” Prompto says.

Noct looks down at his friend and asks, “Aren’t your parents always on your case about school?”

Prompto shrugs again.

“Are they away again?” Noct nudges.

He’s known Prompto for about four months now and Noctis can count on one hand the number of confirmed days that Prompto’s parents were in their house at the same time as Prompto.

“In Accordo,” Prompto admits.

There’s something off putting about the down turned corners of Prompto’s mouth and the little crease between his eyebrows. It’s not that _Prompto_ ’s unappealing of course, just whatever it is that’s made him feel this way needs to go ahead and stop right this instant.

“You wanna go to the arcade after school?” Noct asks.

Prompto perks up, half smile pulling up one side of his mouth.

“I have to be at work for six,” Prompto says, “But for _sure_.”

Noct grins and they share a quick fist bump before the arrival of their teacher signals Prompto to turn back around.

Better, Noct thinks. Much better.

<>

Noct doesn’t understand how people run for _fun_ . He doesn’t understand how anyone could do anything so monotonous and boring and _hard_ without receiving impressive financial gain.

As such Noct staunchly refuses to _run_ cross country during phys ed and instead walks it, fucking about on his phone and getting away with it because he’s the Prince of Lucis and sometimes he’s just got to use that to his obvious advantage.

Prompto _always_ runs. He’s been running for their entire friendship, all one and a bit years if it. So Noct wasn’t surprised when Prompto ran straight past him at the start even though Noct probably could have swung the walk for him too. He’s probably already working on whatever hell the phys ed teacher has set up for the fast runners to do with the rest of the period.

He’s probably been teamed up with someone else in the class for tennis or something.

Which _sucks_.

Generally Prompto doesn’t talk to anyone but him. Prompto’s _friendly_ but he’s shy so unless someone actually comes up and talks to him Noct gets to keep him to himself. Which is the way he likes it.

Is that selfish? Possessive? Should Noct be _concerned_ that he feels this way about Prompto?

Probably, definitely. Hopefully not.

“ _Noct!_ ”

Noctis looks up from his phone to see Prompto jogging back towards him. Not quite as fast as when he’d head out at the start but fast enough that Noctis is tired just looking at him.

“What are you doing?” Noct asks, smiling without thinking. He shoves his phone back in his pocket.

“I asked if I could come keep you company,” Prompto says, “Teach wasn’t _super_ keen but we’ll be odd numbered for pairs anyway if you’re not there.”

“Nice,” Noct says raising a hand. Prompto slaps their palms together.

Prompto looks _good_ considering he just ran like three miles.

He’s flushed across his cheeks and down the back of his neck, the ends of his light hair curling up around his hairline.

He looks _good_.

Noct swallows and looks away, ahead he can _just_ make out the end of the track where their teacher is waiting with a clipboard and a stopwatch.

“What happens if you fail phys ed?” Prompto asks, half laughing.

Noct manages a little amused snort, despite his racing heart and weirdly sweaty palms.

“Nothing?” Noct says but he’s just kind of guessing, “The only person that needs to know about my physical prowess is Gladio.”

“Oh yeah?” Prompto says, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Dude, that’s -” Prompto dances out of reach when Noct makes an attempt to swat at him.

“Man I wouldn’t blame you,” Prompto says, “Gladio is a _specimen_.”

Noct wrinkles his nose. He’s genuinely never thought about it. Gladio is Gladio. He’s like Iggy, he’s just kind of _there_. Neither of them are like Prompto.

“I didn’t know that you would, you know, that you would think that way about Gladio,” Noct mumbles awkwardly.

Prompto’s face falls a little with apprehension.

“It’s not - that’s okay right. That I _could_ think that way?”

“Of course it is!” Noct rushes to say, “Dude, of course. It’s okay that you could think _any_ way.”

Prompto looks relieved.

“Good. Cool - that’s cool.”

Noct bumps their shoulders together ignoring the fact that he feels both _relieved_ and guilty for some reason.

<>

Noctis almost kissed Prompto today.

He’d bent in close and his eyes had closed and it was only Iggy coming into the apartment that pulled him from his stupor and made him lean away. Prompto didn’t seem to have noticed. He was a little pink in the face sure, but they’d been rough housing on the couch, exhilarated from their final exam and Noct had just -

He’d almost kissed Prompto.

Noct doesn’t even know if Prompto would _want_ to be kissed by him. Probably now, not when he seems to have so many other options. Not when Ignis is being attentive and kind and wonderful and Gladio is posturing for attention one minute then being doting and gentle the next.

Noct wouldn’t blame him if he chose one of his other friends.

Noct wouldn’t blame him _at all_.

Last time Prompto had gotten upset he’d come to Noct’s apartment - as he does - but Noct had been stuck at the Citadel so it had been _Iggy_ that opened the door to his desolate face and taken him under his arm and made him tea and stroked back his soft, soft hair.

Noctis had come back to his apartment, Gladio in tow, and been caught short at the sight of them together - Prompto secure in Ignis’ hold on the couch, face pressed into his collarbone.

Noctis _wanted_.

And he didn’t just want to take Prompto in hand and comfort him himself. No. No, he wanted to slot himself on the other side of Prompto and press along his back and take Ignis’ hand as they surround Prompto in comfort and _love_.

Gladio beat him to the couch that night and sat where Noct was planning, though with a little more space than he’d have left, using his warm hands to rub up Prompto’s back as the blond’s shoulders trembled.

“We’ve got you,” Gladio had said softly.

Noctis thinks about what it would have been like to plop himself onto Gladio’s lap to join in the cuddle fest - good, probably. Warm and safe. Gladio would rumble a complaint and Noct would feel it against his back before he wormed his way into Prompto’s space to kiss his hair and tell him _everything is okay_.

Noctis hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it.

What had happened, of course, is that Gladio and Iggy had gotten Prompto calmed down and when he’d pulled free from Ignis’ chest he’d wiped his face on his own sleeve before Ignis could pull free his handkerchief and Noct had taken up best friend duties with a blanket and a game controller while Ignis made Prompto’s favourite curry and Gladio had watched the two of them from the armchair, slightly tense and braced for an emergency.

But Noct hasn’t been able to stop thinking about what _could_ have happened.

And that’s probably how he almost kissed Prompto today.

Noctis had gotten used to his feelings for Prompto, they’ve been around for _so long_ now they’re just kind of part of him, rarely changing, never leaving. But these new ones, for Ignis and Gladio, those are - are something.

Gladio and Ignis had always _been_ there, had always been a part of him. He notices when they’ve not been around for a long time and he _misses_ them after just a couple days but he’s never wanted to like hold their hand or kiss them or -

Or anything.

“Are you two having a nice time?” Ignis asks, approaching them on the couch.

Prompto pulls a little further away from him and Noct feels bereft and cold and distant until Prompto fixes Iggy with his brightest grin and all the bad feelings vanish faster than they came.

“The best,” Prompto says and Noctis feels himself grinning too.

Iggy lifts a hand like he’s going to reach out and _touch_ Prompto but then he draws it back in a sudden jerk.

 _I know_ , Noct thinks fiercely towards his friend, _I know_.

\- _P_ -

Work sucks.

Work always sucks.

But at least today he’s heading straight to Noct’s and Iggy’s promised him something delicious and _spicy_ for dinner and it’s honestly the thought of Ignis’ food - and his company - that have gotten him through the last hour of his shift.

Gladio and Noct are going to be there too and Prompto feels almost _buoyant_ as he makes his way across the city to the Prince’s apartment to spend the evening with them all.

His friends.

 _Friends_.

Prompto’s a big dumb idiot, of course, and he has developed no less that _three_ crushes all at once. All on incredibly hot men that are so ridiculously out of his league it’s not even funny. All on his closest friends.

Though crushes isn’t really a strong enough word. Not when he’s been harbouring his feeling for Noct for about four years now, since they started high school - maybe even _before_ then - and his feelings for Gladio and Ignis sprung up out of the ground like spring daisies almost the moment he realised they _probably_ weren’t going to murder him.

Though honestly with Gladio he’s not so sure, not with the way training has been going recently.

Prompto knocks on Noct’s apartment door but as usual it opens easily when he turns the handle.

“That’s gotta be a security risk,” Prompto calls as he enters, kicking out of his shoes by the front door.

“Gladio’s here,” Noct shouts back, dropping his voice so Prompto can only _just_ hear him add, “Gotta make him earn his money somehow.”

Normally a comment like that would be followed by a squawk and the sound of play fighting until Ignis comes to separate them. Today it’s silent though and Prompto is immediately one edge.

“Guys?” he calls tentatively, “Everything okay?”

“Wonderful,” Ignis says and Prompto moves into the living space to see them all gathered in the lounge, Ignis and Gladio sat on the couch with a conspicuous gap between them and Noctis up on his feet _pacing_.

“Why don’t you join us?” Ignis asks and Gladio pats that space between them so Prompto wouldn’t have a choice in the matter even if he wanted to sit somewhere else.

“What’s going on?” Prompto asks in return. When he sits Ignis very briefly places his hand against the small of his back and Gladio turns his body so it’s more angled towards Prompto. All the attention is a lot but it’s also _nice_.

Noctis comes to an abrupt halt in his pacing. Noct looks at Iggy, Ignis nods and then Noct turns his eyes on Prompto looking all tense and anxious in a way that pretty much sets off Prompto's own anxiety like nothing else can.

“We wanted to talk to you about something,” Noct says. Ignis touches his back again.

“O-kay?”

“Because _we_ were talking and the only way we’re ever going to solve this thing is if we talk to you and we work something about because it’s kind of difficult right now with all these feelings and I just don’t really know how -”

“Noct,” Gladio interrupts, “Less words more breathing.”

Noct takes a deep breath, lowers his shoulders from up around his ears.

“We like you.”

Prompto frowns.

“I’m - sorry?”

“What Noct is trying to say -”

But Ignis is cut off by the sound of the coffee table being dragged forwards noisily across Noct’s rug. Noct pulls it right up close and then sinks onto it, so close to Prompto their knees knock together.

“I mean that we _like_ you, Prom. Like-like you.”

“Because we’re twelve now apparently,” Gladio grumbles. Noct scowls at him.

“I -” Prompto starts, “I don’t understand.”

He must be mishearing or misunderstanding what that means because _we_ can’t mean all of them and _like you_ can’t possibly mean what he hopes it means.

Noct makes a little noise in the back of his throat, frustrated perhaps and Prompto meets his gaze, worried about him.

“Noct,” Ignis says, “Maybe -”

But then Noct is pushing himself up off the table again, leaning forward with his hand on Prompto’s knee to move right into Prompto’s space until he’s pressing his mouth right up against Prompto’s.

Prompto gasps softly, eyes fluttering shut as Noct moves his mouth tentatively against his own, making the most of the part in Prompto’s lips. Prompto tries to kiss back but he feels like a fumbling idiot, reaching to twist his fingers into Noct’s t-shirt right over his heart, hoping to keep the Prince close to him as long as possible.

Prompto sighs and tilts his head the other way, Noct parts from him for a short breath and then moves back in and Prompto thinks it’s better this time, less stressful and more _nice_. His heart is still pounding away in his chest but Prompto feels better in control of the rest of himself, able to answer every eager press of Noct’s mouth with one of his own.

Gladio chuckles and the noise hits Prompto right in the chest making him feel all warm and gooey inside.

Noct pulls back and Prompto’s eyes open slowly to see his smile, endearing and _honest_. Noct cups his cheek gently, stroking his thumb over Prompto’s cheek before shifting back to sit on the table again. Prompto’s hand is pulled away from his chest by the distance and he feels the loss like a bee sting.

“That’s one way to do it I suppose,” Ignis says beside him.

“I -” Prompto starts, “I maybe still don’t understand?”

“Well,” Ignis starts, “I feel like Noctis made a very good start. But that you should also realise that Gladio and I would very much like to kiss you too.”

“Fore real?” Prompto breathes.

No way. There’s _no way_. Prompto must be dreaming. Somebody should pinch him because he must be dreaming. But maybe later, after he relishes in the moment for a while.

Ignis cups his jaw then to turn Prompto’s face towards him and the leather of Iggy’s gloves is _interesting_ against his skin though the pad of his thumb that’s left exposed is soft as it runs over his bottom lip.

Prompto’s bottom lip is still damp from Noct’s mouth but Ignis doesn’t seem to mind.

“What say you, darling?” Ignis asks him gently. Prompto swallows and it's embarrassingly loud. He nods.

“How come you get to kiss him next?” Gladio says before their lips touch.

Ignis huffs a breath through his nose and Ignis had gotten so _close_ that Prompto feels it against his cheek.

“By all means,” Ignis says and even gentler than before he directs Prompto’s face more towards Gladio instead. Before dropping Prompto’s jaw he warns, “So long as he agrees.”

“Hi, babe,” Gladio says.

“Hi,” Prompto squeaks.

Instead of his jaw Gladio cups the back of his head, fingers passing through his hair carefully. Gladio leans in close, amber eyes fixed on his own.

“This okay?”

“Yes,” Prompto whispers.

Gladio doesn’t kiss him _dirty_ like he’s expecting. It’s not all consuming and overpowering, just a gentle press of their mouths together. Prompto sighs and against his own he feels Gladio’s mouth pull up in a smile.

“Sweet,” Gladio says, separating them. Prompto’s face is already red but he feels it darken more when Gladio drops a kiss on his nose.

“I liked that,” Noct says suddenly, “Iggy you kiss him too.”

Prompto giggles and turns eagerly to Ignis, more confident that this maybe could possibly be real.

Ignis smiles again and leans in.

Suddenly though the most _horrible_ thought occurs to Prompto and he presses his hand to Ignis’ chest to halt his approach.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Prompto says.

Playfully and without any ire behind it Ignis glowers at him. Which is _fair_ Prompto supposes. If Ignis actually wants to kiss him as much as he seems to.

“What’s wrong?” Ignis asks.

“It's not just me right, you’re not just going to be kissing me, I don’t know if -”

“It’s not just you,” Gladio assures him, “We’re all in. All four of us, if that’s what you want.”

“Yes!” Prompto says eagerly. Turning to Noct he looks at him with wide eyes he whispers conspiratorially, “Dude, we’re gonna get to watch Iggy and Gladio kiss. _Dude_.”

Noct’s eyes widen too and he licks his bottom lip.

“We’ll get to that in a moment,” Ignis said and Prompto snaps his attention back around to Ignis.

Ignis hesitates like he had before and Prompto’s _not having it_ so he levers up off the couch slightly and all but slams their mouths together.

Ignis makes a little _oof_ at the impact and that’s oddly satisfying. Almost as satisfying as the hand Gladio puts on his back to steady him and the little gasp Noct lets out.

“Nice, right?” Gladio murmurs.

“ _Gods_ they’re both so - so _beautiful_ ,” Noct manages.

Unfortunately Prompto has to pull away from Ignis’ mouth to let out a delirious laugh but Ignis softens the blow by rubbing their noses together and pressing a warm kiss high on his cheek.

“Is this real?” Prompto whispers.

Noct reaches and pinches the side of his thigh just above his knee. And it fucking _hurts_.

“Ouch, _Noct_ ,” Prompto complains and Gladio’s hand finds the spot to rub away the ache before Prompto can.

“Come here, little prince,” Gladio says patting his own thigh and Noct’s eyes widen again before he hops up eagerly. Pink across his cheeks, Noct perches a little awkwardly on Gladio’s knee and Prompto bites his lip to keep from laughing.

Gladio snorts and hooks his arm around Noct’s waist, tugging him back firmly so he ends up with his back against the couch cushions and his legs half in Gladio’s and half in Prompto’s lap. His face is a little pinker than before but he looks so _pleased_ Prompto’s heart melts.

This is what he wanted.

He didn’t _know_ this was what he wanted.

He didn’t know it was a thing he _could_ want.

But _this_ is what he wanted.

“We have a lot to discuss,” Ignis says.

Prompto finds Noct’s hand and laces their fingers together, shifting so his back is partially pressed to Ignis’ front.

“Feels right though,” Prompto says.

Ignis’ arm slips behind him to wrap neatly around his waist and then the other is extended towards Gladio. Gladio takes it, interlocking their fingers and then resting their joined hands on Noct’s knee.

“Yeah,” Gladio agrees, “Feels right.”

\- - - - -

Prompto stretches his back out and peers into the back seat to watch Noct nap for a few seconds, pleased to find his boyfriend peacefully asleep.

It’s been a _rough_ couple of days.

The lights from Cindy are a blessing from the Astrals - except not because they went through almost literal _hell_ to get the bastards - but they’ve been really pushing themselves since they got them installed. Running themselves ragged day _and_ night.

They’ve been catching a few hours of sleep at Havens every night but it's been a long while since they slept in anything other than the tent. The last time they had warm running water was at the caravan in Hammerhead and even _Gladio_ is starting to complain about washing up in streams and rivers. Which means they all must be starting to smell.

Prompto knows he put on his last clean pair of fatigues about three days ago, so he gets it.

It’s not quite the afternoon yet but Ignis seems oddly intent, focused on getting to wherever it is they’re going.

“Hey, Iggy?”

“Yes, darling?” Ignis says, briefly turning to look at him before focusing on the road again.

“Where are we going? I haven’t looked at the hunt fliers for a few days.”

“No more hunts today,” Ignis says.

“Oh, you just seem to be in a hurry is all.”

Ignis takes his hand off the wheel and lets it rest on Prompto’s thigh - a quick look up confirms the road to be long and _straight_ ahead of them.

“I just wanted us to get to Lestallum early enough so you can have a full afternoon there,” Ignis tells him.

“Oh,” Prompto says, “That sounds _really_ nice. What’s the special occasion?”

Iggy’s mouth drops open _just_ a little and then snaps shut. He half smiles.

Behind him Prompto just about hears the sound of Gladio’s book snapping shut over the wind.

“You’re joking?” Gladio asks.

“Uh, no?”

Gladio laughs and turns to Noct to start poking him awake.

“No!” Prompto whispers fiercely, “Let him sleep.”

“He can go back to sleep after,” Gladio says, “He needs to hear this.”

“You really don’t know what day it is?” Ignis asks.

Prompto shakes his head.

“We’ve been on the road so long the days just kind of _blend_ , you know?”

“It does feel like that sometimes,” Ignis agrees.

Noct comes awake slowly with a few grumbled swear words and one honest to gods _hiss_.

“Leave me alone,” Noct grumbles.

“Just wake up for one second. Prompto doesn’t know what day it is,” Gladio tells him.

Noct tries to turn his back on Gladio but the Shield grabs him by the shoulder to turn him back.

“Noct,” he says slowly, “Prompto doesn’t know what day it is. Today. Prompto doesn’t know what today is.”

Noct’s face scrunches up and then he cracks one eye open to look at Prompto who’s turned his neck to watch the show. He might have gotten up on the seat to watch properly but that would have dislodged Iggy’s hand from his thigh and _no thank you_.

“It’s your birthday you fucking dummy,” Noct says and his eye falls closed again.

“Oh,” Prompto breathes, “ _Oh_.”

“I’m going back to sleep,” Noct mumbles turning back onto his side, “Love you, you fuckin’ idiot.”

“I love you too,” Prompto laughs.

Gladio gives Noct’s hair a gentle stroke and as always Noct drops off after just a couple seconds.

“Wish I could sleep that easy,” Prompto gripes playfully.

“You will tonight,” Gladio says, “Big soft bed. Whatever food you want.”

“Bath,” Prompto says, “Can I have an actual bath?”

“Whatever you want,” Ignis tells him, giving his knee and affectionate squeeze.

“Yeah,” Gladio says, “It’s your _birthday_.”

-

Prompto stands out on the balcony and takes pictures of Lestallum below. Prompto really loves this city. It’s so vastly different from Insomnia but he _loves_ it. 

Noct’s weight slumps a little heavier against his back and Prompto chuckles.

“Go _sleep_ dude,” Prompto tells him.

Noct squeezes him tight and shuffles his head up to hook his chin over Prompto’s shoulder.

“You’re better than sleep,” Noct says.

“You don’t really believe that.”

“Okay. But it’s close,” Noct admits.

There’s a tap on the door and Ignis steps out onto the balcony with damp hair and wearing sweats that must belong to Gladio because he’s had to roll them twice at the waist to keep them up. It’s a _good_ look on him and Prompto would like to stay and experience more of it but -

“I ran you a bath, love,” Ignis says.

“But I _already_ showered,” Noct says from his shoulder.

Prompto giggles and Ignis just shakes his head reaching for Noct and gently disentangling him from around Prompto. Noct grumbles and complains until Ignis turns him into his own chest and pets over his fine hair.

“Gladio’s inside, darling,” Ignis says, “Take your time, we’ll order food when you’re done.”

Prompto goes up on his toes to give Ignis a kiss over Noct’s head and then presses a kiss to the top of that too as he pulls back.

“Maybe get him to have a nap,” Prompto suggests and Ignis nods.

“Shouldn’t be difficult,” Ignis concurs.

Prompto beelines straight for the bathroom, stripping off his belt as he goes and tossing it in the direction of the bed littered with their miscellaneous crap. The room had _king_ size beds and it’s Prompto’s birthday so they’re absolutely all squeezing into one of them tonight. They all sleep in a haphazard pile anyway, who even _needs_ space.

Prompto can hear Gladio’s beard trimmer running as he pushes the door open and Gladio catches his eye in the mirror, dropping him a wink as he runs the trimmer across his jaw. Gladio’s just in a towel and Prompto stops just to _look_ for a second because why not?

“Bath is getting cold,” Gladio teases.

Prompto grins and starts to shed his clothes in a heap on the floor, throwing them on top of everyone else's. It’s no wonder Iggy is wearing Gladio’s pants right now; they're down to the very bare bones of clothes clean enough to put on after a real shower. Prompto’s maybe got some clean boxers and a t-shirt left. Though come to think of it Noct might be wearing that already?

Gladio puts down his beard trimmer and turns to help Prompto step into the bath, holding out an arm for him to hold and giving his ass an affectionate little pat as he puts his foot in the warm water.

“Ooo,” Prompto sighs happily as he settles in the bath. And then he notices that Ignis set out _candles_ for him.

They’ve just little tea lights, arranged around the edge of the bath and flickering merrily but they come into full effect when Gladio flicks off the overhead lamp so the room is illuminated by nothing but the little flames.

It’s _wonderful_. 

Gladio kneels down at the edge of the bath and if they were in a place where the bathtub was big enough for anyone but Prompto to stretch his legs all the way out he’d be asking the big guy to hop in with him.

“Tilt your head back,” Gladio says.

“Hmm?”

“I’ll wash your hair,” Gladio explains.

“You don’t have -”

“I want to,” Gladio says, “Let us pamper you, baby.”

Prompto’s glad can blame his blush on the steam rising from the water.

Shuffling forward he leans back so his hair lowers into the water, Gladio catching his head and helping him keep it afloat, cupping water in his hand to wet the hair back from Prompto’s forehead.

“Up you come,” Gladio murmurs.

Prompto sits up again and waits for Gladio to squirt some shampoo into his hands and then leans back into the pleasant scratch of his fingers as they lather up his hair. From the smell Prompto guesses he’s being _really_ treated tonight because that’s definitely Iggy’s good shampoo that he’s had to start rationing now it’s becoming ever harder to find.

Gladio really rubs at his scalp, carefully wiping away some lather as it sneaks down Prompto’s forehead towards his eyes. Prompto feels his bones turn immediately to jelly under the ministrations.

“I might fall asleep,” Prompto admits, letting his eyes fall closed.

“I won’t let you drown in the bath. Promise.”

“Well it _is_ my birthday,” Prompto murmurs.

“It is your birthday,” Gladio agrees.

-

Noct is in fact wearing Prompto’s only clean t-shirt but, of course, Gladio comes to the rescue there.

“Of course you still have clean shirts,” Prompto teases as he pulls the oversized garment on over his head, “Because you never wear them.”

“How he didn’t catch a cold in Greyshire I’ll understand,” Ignis mutters as he approaches.

Gladio adopts a mock offended expression and Ignis rolls his eyes but stoops to kiss Gladio’s forehead where he’s sat on the bed with Noct’s head in his lap, carding his fingers through his hair. Ignis had been there when Gladio had first carried Prompto from the bathroom but they’d swapped positions so Ignis could set about making sure they actually bother to eat this evening.

Prompto finishes pushing his arms through the sleeves of Gladio’s t-shirt and then flops onto his side to press up against Noct’s back, spooning him from behind. Noct makes a happy little noise and reciprocates by kicking his leg back between Prompto’s. It might not seem like a lot but from sleepy Noct it’s pretty huge.

Prompto feels very loved.

“Dinner, darlings, please stay awake long enough to order and eat your dinner.”

“Noct’s a lost cause,” Gladio says.

“If he won’t wake up to order then I’ll get him that vegetable soup from -”

“I’m awake!” Noct shouts. He struggles for a second and Prompto has to relax his hold so that Noct can roll over onto his back and glare at Ignis, “No veggie soup.”

Prompto scoots back into Noct’s side and tucks his head onto his chest beneath his chin.

“I want the curry from Tozu’s,” Prompto says, “With the little round breads.” The little round breads definitely have a name but Prompto’s clean and warm and _cuddling_ right now so his brain is only functioning at about seventy-percent for the time being.

“Whatever you’d like,” Ignis says, “And you two?”

“Anything from Tozu’s is fine,” Gladio says, “Just order a few things and we’ll share it around.”

“Noct?”

“ _Mild_ curry,” he mutters into Prompto’s hair, “Please.”

-

The food is great, of course, but so is snuggling into Iggy’s side with Noct essentially laying on top of him and Gladio squished so close on the other side of him that Prompto feels like he can feel the warmth of Gladio’s body _through_ Noct. They’ve got the TV running with some re-run of a thing Prompto used to watch and enjoy when he was in High School but he’s really not paying attention.

“How was your birthday?” Ignis asks him.

“Good,” Prompto says.

“Sorry we couldn’t do more,” Noct murmurs.

“What are you talking about?” Prompto says trying to crane his head around to look at Noct. Which proves impossible because, well, Noct is basically on top of him.

Ignis very gently cups Prompto’s jaw and shifts it back to where it was resting before. Probably trying to stop him from straining himself of something. Iggy is sweet like that.

“Today was great,” Prompto grumbles, “I’ll be bummed when we have to leave tomorrow.”

“Yeah but we’ll be back in the evening,” Gladio says, “So your disappointment will be short lived.”

“What do you mean?”

“We thought you’d need a soft bed after a full day on chocobo back,” Ignis says.

Prompto shoots upright in the bed, Noct _flumps_ face down onto the bed.

“Ouch,” Noct mutters.

“What do you _mean_?” Prompto repeats.

Gladio pokes Noct in the shoulder until he forces himself into a sitting position.

“I called Wiz,” Noctis says, “They’re delivering our chocobos in the morning. Though we could ride them around -”

Prompto rockets himself into Noct’s chest, arms around his shoulders and they fall back against Gladio’s chest with an audible _slap_.

“- to the Disc maybe,” Noct wheezes out.

“We had planned to do it today,” Ignis adds and Prompto can make out the laughter in his voice, “But we got held up in Leide, as you well know.”

“I love you,” Prompto says into Noct’s neck, “I love you, I love you.”

Gladio’s hand rubs up his spine and he teases, “Hear that? One for each of us.”

Ignis laughs outright now and when the adviser's hands begin to tug Prompto back to his side he goes easily, opening up his arms for Noct so he can roll over too.

Noct squishes close and tilts his head to pull Prompto in for a kiss, soft and tender and lingering as Ignis strokes his waist and Gladio’s hand rubs his thigh. He wishes they weren’t all so tired and that they had more spare clothes but Prompto supposes there’s always _tomorrow_ for anything else he could want to do in this bed.

“So, good birthday?” Noct double checks when he’s finally done exploring Prompto’s mouth.

“Best birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been ITCHING to write OT4 stuff since I rocked up late to the fandom, Prompto's birthday seemed the best time to jump on in.  
> I'm on twitter if you ever want to laugh/cry/scream about our boys: [@Ginger_El_](https://twitter.com/Ginger_El_).


End file.
